


Pride is Not the Word I’m Looking For

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro Hamada, Brotherly Love, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Hamababies, Tadashi is alive - Freeform, fight me, im so original, these boys are SOFT with each other, title is from Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: The only constant in life is change. Seasons, people, attitude. One thing that will never change is just how proud Tadashi is of his little brother.





	Pride is Not the Word I’m Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent fluff, cooked up via a convo I had with a friend on Tumblr. I love you <3

* * *

Aunt Cass fluttered around him, smoothing out any last wrinkles in his gown. She then handed him his matching cap, her mouth pulled into a soft smile. "Okay. You ready, sweetie?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Pressing a gentle hand to his cheek, Aunt Cass glanced back at her other nephew. "Alright. I'll go bring the car around. You'll meet me out there?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in a minute," Tadashi said.

Once Aunt Cass was out the door, Tadashi strode closer, adjusting the camera case that was slung over his shoulder. He grinned, giving Hiro's hair a playful ruffle. 

"So... big day. Excited? Nervous?"

Hiro fingered the tassel that dangled from the mortarboard. "A little nervous. Mostly excited, though."

"Good. You should be. A bachelor's degree in Robotic Engineering at just seventeen, the youngest graduate in SFIT's history. It's an amazing accomplishment, Hiro."   

The corner of Hiro's mouth twisted into a small smile. "Thanks, bro."

Putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder then, Tadashi pulled him in for a hug. He tried not to notice how Hiro stood just a mere half a head shorter than him now. 

"What are you doing, you dork?" Hiro asked, his deep voice laced with teenage exasperation. Still, after a moment, he returned the hug, knowing that trying to get out of it was fruitless. 

"Nothing... kiddo," Tadashi said softly. 

Hiro snorted. "Don't call me that."

"Fine." Tadashi moved back, scanning Hiro's face for any trace of the baby features he had grown out of. He still had that same button nose and mischievous smile, but there was no doubt that he had changed. Puberty had made him shoot up like a weed and broadened his shoulders. His cheeks were more defined too, no longer having that cherubic softness of childhood. Overnight, his voice dropped and it seemed that he needed new shoes every other month. "I'll call you... teen-o."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "That's worse. I'm practically an adult."

"Not for six months. Not that that matters, anyway. You'll always be my baby brother. Even when we're old and our bones creak."

The younger Hamada groaned as Aunt Cass beeped the horn from the street below. 

"Ready?" Tadashi leaned forward, taking the cap from Hiro's hands and placing a quick kiss on his forehead. He then plopped the cap atop the boy's head. "I am so unbelievably proud of you, Hiro," he whispered.

"A-alright. Don't go getting all sappy on me, nerd." Hiro said, reaching up to adjust the cap. 

"Can't help it," Tadashi said with a laugh, putting an arm around him. "'Sap' is my middle name. Now, come on. Let's go and get you graduated."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr!! - @PrincessOfNewCorona


End file.
